Rogue
Rogue (Marie D'Ancanto) is a mutant who whenever make contact with her skin to someone elses will absorb their powers and/or memory or if held long enough, kill them. She is a member of the X-Men and the girlfriend of Iceman. Biography ''X-Men Rogue, whose real name is Marie D'Ancanto, was an innocent young girl from Meridian, Mississippi who had plans to go on an adventure with her boyfriend before college. She then gave him a kiss and by that moment her powers began to manifest, causing her to panic and run away from home. She eventually makes her way to a bar in Alberta, Canada, where she witnesses a cage fight between Wolverine and other people in the bar. She soon discovers that he is a mutant after he displays his power before walking out. Thinking that he would understand, she hides in his trailer, but he soon discovers her and kicks her out. He keeps driving before he changes his mind, stopping his truck and allowing her to accompany him. While conversing with one another, they crash into a tree and are soon attacked by Sabretooth. Rogue is trapped in Logan's burning truck, and Logan himself is unconscious, but Storm and Cyclops come to their rescue, taking them to the X-Mansion. Rogue soon becomes a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Mystique, in the form of Iceman, tricks Rogue into thinking she is not wanted at the school because she absorbed Logan's regenerative healing power to heal herself. The Brotherhood captures her at the train station, and she becomes a component in Magneto's machine on the Statue of Liberty. She was about to die, but the X-Men ultimately save her, now with a distinctive white streak in her hair due to the effects of Magneto's machine. X2: X-Men United Iceman and Rogue become romantically involved, but their relationship is complicated because of Rogue's power. When the X-Mansion comes under attack, Rogue escapes with Wolverine, Pyro and Iceman in Cyclops' Car. She returns Wolverine's Dog Tag, which were given to her before he left for Alkali Lake. The four travel to Boston, where they seek refuge in Bobby's family home. Bobby gives Rogue some of his mother's old clothes and a pair of white gloves belonging to his grandmother. When Bobby's parents return, they are made aware of his powers, with Rogue defending him for being a mutant. When the police arrive, Pyro antagonizes and fights them before Rogue grabs his leg and neutralizes his power. The four then board the X-Jet when it arrives. The X-Jet was shortly pursued by a pair F-16 jet fighers ordering them to surrender. When one of the fighters' missiles damage the jet, Rogue is sucked out of the hole created by it. Luckily, she was saved by Nightcrawler. At the camp, she was among Pyro, Iceman and Nightcrawler while the rest were having a meeting. She asked Nightcrawler if he knew what they were taking about. He replied by saying he could get a closer look and teleported up in the trees above them. Iceman, and Rogue wait at Alkali Lake in the X-Jet. Impatient, Pryo leaves the jet, wanting fight alongside the others. Later on, Rogue maneuvers the X-Jet closer to the X-Men, but is frightened by doing so. She joins the X-Men in her own suit while they confront the President in the White House. X-Men: The Last Stand Iceman has started to show an interest in their fellow classmate Shadowcat, which Rogue notices in the Danger Room session. She also witnesses two more incidences - at the funeral when Bobby held Kitty's hand and when Bobby and Kitty go ice-skating. Rogue wants to save their relationship by taking the cure so that they could physically touch. She starts to leave but Wolverine stops her and inquires where she is going. He reminds her to make sure she was doing it for herself and not for someone else, and ultimately gives her his support in her decision. After the X-Men defeat the Brotherhood on Alcatraz Island, she waits in a room in X-Mansion, where Bobby soon finds her. She ended up taking the cure and tells Bobby that it was what she wanted. However with the return of Magneto's powers, it is speculated Rogue may have experienced her's returning. Powers *'Power Absorption''' - Rogue has the ability to absorb the life energy, personality, memories, and mutant abilities of every person who she touches. However, she is unable to control this power, which is why she covers every part of her body except her head. If she touches them for too long, then she could kill them. Relationships Friends and Family *Owen D'Ancanto - Father *Priscilla D'Ancanto - Mother *David - Former Boyfriend *Iceman - Boyfriend *Wolverine - Friend, Father-Like Figure and Teammate *Storm - Teacher and Teammate *Cyclops - Teacher and Teammate *Jean Grey - Teacher and Teammate *Beast - Teacher and Teammate *Shadowcat - Classmate, Teammate and Rival (one-sided on Rogue's side) *Jubilee - Classmate Enemies *Pyro - Friend turned Enemy *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy (Former Foster-Mother, in her form of Raven Darkholme) *Toad - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy Trivia *The scene where Rogue gets sucked out by a jet was actually performed by actress Anna Paquin and not by a stunt double. *In the novelization and an alternate scene that appears on the DVD release of the film, Rogue did not take the cure, saying she could not bring herself to do it. In this version, Iceman still chooses her over Kitty anyway. External links * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Unusual Features Category:Female Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:D'Ancanto Family Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Power Negation